This invention relates to nuclear (gamma camera) imaging systems and, in particular, to gamma cameras which acquire multiple data sets simultaneously during a study.
When diagnosing a patient in a gamma camera study, the results of one study at times can determine whether another different study is required. For example, a cardiac study may acquire gated event data for imaging a particular phase of the heart cycle such as end-diastole. However, if the heartbeat is irregular, the acquired data set can be non-diagnostic, as it can be contaminated with event data acquired at times other than the desired phase of the heart cycle. In such a case the clinician may then decide to do an ungated study, where the irregular heartbeat is less of an obstacle to the intended data acquisition. This of course mandates a second study and may require a second dosing of the patient with the radionuclide. It would be desirable to be able to obviate the need for such subsequent studies so as to make more efficient use of the patient""s time and the utilization of the gamma camera, and to obviate the need for repeated exposure of the patient to radionuclides.
Concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/894,277 addresses this problem by providing a gamma camera system which acquires multiple data sets during a single study. The data sets are used to produce different types of images from the same protocol. If one type of image proves to be diagnostically unsuitable or ambiguous at the conclusion of the protocol, one of the alternate types of images may provide information which is better suited for making the diagnosis.
Since the multiple acquisitions are done during performance of the same protocol, the different acquisitions must be compatible with the same camera gantry behavior. The gamma camera system should automatically check for and prevent attempts to perform incompatible acquisitions simultaneously. Furthermore, these checks should occur as the clinician sets up the camera for the study. The user interface (control panel or display) of the camera should enable the clinician to set up a protocol uniquely designed for the patient and should allow the setting and editing of study parameters. Furthermore, the user interface should enable the setup of protocols which acquire multiple sets of image data simultaneously, thereby providing the clinician with a variety of diagnostic results.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a user interface is provided for a gamma camera system. The user interface enables a clinician to set up study protocols which have one or more sequential steps for automatic execution by the camera. Concurrently acquired views can be set up for a particular step in the protocol, and the user interface prevents setup of protocols with conflicting acquisition requirements. The user interface enables the clinician to set up different types of acquisitions concurrently without allowing the setup of protocols with conflicting simultaneous requirements.